What about my dreams?
by adorestories
Summary: A few months after Pitch is defeated, Sandy wants to tell Tooth how he feels, needs to tell her. But when she is kidnapped, will he ever get a chance?
1. Chapter 1

Sandman, or Sandy to his friends, was currently floating over New York, spreading dream sand to every child in the city. Now that Pitch was gone, he could focus on providing dreams for the child populace. However, even as the golden substance flowed downward to create wondrous figures in the minds of the children, Sandy was distracted. He might even go so far as to say he was upset, for while his sand normally made him happy, Sandy wasn't enjoying it one bit. It wasn't that the sand wasn't as amazing as usual; it was. But... Sandy sighed. It didn't matter. But it did matter! He couldn't escape his feelings.

He saw her often on his nightly rounds, more frequently now that Pitch was gone. However, he knew she was not to be his, counting him only as a friend, albeit her best friend. On top of that obstacle was Jack Frost. While Sandy would never wish ill of him, He was almost certain that the winter spirit held the affections of the one Sandy cared for above all else. If only-

Sandy's train of thought derailed as he realized it was time to move on to the next city. He sighed as he created his favorite dream sand airplane and sailed off toward the small town, about twenty miles away, that was his last stop in the States. As he flew, he thought back over his reflections on Jack. He really was a superb spirit, bringing fun and happiness not only to the children, but also to his fellow Guardians. It was no wonder she liked him so much. Sandy's hopeful side made a suggestion then; he brought just as much happiness to kids, and kept fear from overtaking them. Why shouldn't she feel affection for him as well?

By this time, Sandy had made his way to that last small town, and proceeded to give them the dreams he cherished so much. Here, a girl with a new doll rolled down a soft summer hill. There, two twin boys dreamed of winning their next soccer game, and so on. Sandy never tired of watching a child's dream unfold, for it was different and magical every time. As he had no more stops for the night, Sandy took the time to watch the last few dreams unfold.

As he finished giving away the last bit of sand for the last dream in town, Sandy made his way home for some well deserved rest. At some point during his journey, the diminutive Guardian resolved to show the Tooth Fairy what she meant to him; after all, what was the use of being the Sandman if he could not have the one thing he dreamed of above all else?

* * *

Sandy was so intent on speaking to the Tooth Fairy that he didn't notice the strange cloud high above him. The same strange cloud that had been following him on his rounds all night long. The same strange cloud that was, at that very moment, watching him, and reporting everything it saw to its master. For the cloud was not, in fact, a cloud. It was nightmare sand.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah, obviously. Please review! This is my first ever story!**

* * *

Toothiana was flying through the icy night air, a small group of mini fairies hot on her tail. Condensation gathered on her feathers and began to freeze, magnifying the already bright colors. It was dark and the temperature was cooler than she would have liked, but Toothiana was having the time of her life. She was hunting the teeth children hid under their pillows for her, and as soon as she saw one, she would point it out for one of her fairies to retrieve. Once in a while, Tooth would spot a child's first tooth, and take off herself to claim it. True, she did this much more often since the Pitch incident, but the natural beauty of the night and the excitement of her job never ceased to amaze her.

Adding to her ease was Sandy; even if Pitch could escape his nightmares, Sandy was always flying around in his sand plane, or on a giant sting ray, or simply hovering over a huge mass of his golden dream sand. With him patrolling the night as he dispersed dreams, the boogeyman wouldn't dare to attack one of the Sandman's friends.

Sandy was Toothiana's best friend, which seemed odd for someone who talked so much. It didn't show often, but Tooth greatly enjoyed just flying in peaceful silence and taking in the majesty of the world beneath her, making Sandy the perfect companion.

Tooth may have followed these thoughts further, but suddenly the wind picked up and the temperature dropped. A few months ago, this may have alarmed Tooth, but now she simply laughed and waited for what she knew was coming. A gust of wind suddenly blasted Tooth, causing her fairies to spin about. Carried on the wind was wild laughter and a sprinkling of snow, and Tooth prepared to meet Jack Frost.

It was a game they often played, with Jack trying his hardest to sneak up on Tooth while she tried to spot him before he tagged her. Tooth usually won, for her role in the game was much easier, but this time Jack had caught her while she was distracted by her thoughts. The queen looked wildly around for the source of his voice, but had to stifle a surprised yelp as she was tackled from behind by something skinny and white.

* * *

Jack had purposely made his laughter audible, then circled around the fairy to take her from behind. As soon as he made contact Tooth gave a muffled cry, and the winter spirit grinned in victory. "You're it now, Toothy!" He said, before pushing her away and riding the wind as fast as he could. He heard high pitched giggles behind him, and looked back to see Tooth hot on his heels. Jack grinned and stuck out his tongue at her, and began to fly in huge loops and crazy patterns to make the chase more interesting.

Soon enough, Jack could no longer hear the constant buzz that was Tooth's wings in motion. He paused, confused, and searched for the speeding rainbow that was Queen Toothiana. Suddenly, he heard a sound above him, and looked up to see Tooth barreling down towards him. She crashed into him before he could react, only slowing enough to avoid hurting him. Surprised, Jack lost control of the wind (but not his staff; he would never lose that again!), and the two Guardians fell toward the ground. Laughing, the pair caught themselves a few hundred feet above the earth. Tooth was laughing so hard she could no longer concentrate enough to fly, and lowered herself to the ground.

Finally, they regained control of themselves enough to talk. "I got you good, Tooth. You never even saw me comin'!" He gave her a mock serious look, "You better watch out, you might be losing your edge!" Tooth made a face at him and replied, "I'm not the one who fell for the 'attack from above' trick, am I?" Jack nodded, acknowledging defeat. "Touché." They looked at each other and burst out in yet another small fit of giggles, but soon, their conversation trailed off into companionable silence. They laid on the soft grass and looked up at the stars. However, Tooth soon had to end the tranquil moment. "Thanks for showing up Jack, that was so much fun. I hate for it to be over, but my fairies can only collect teeth for so long without my directions." Jack nodded good-naturedly, "I get it. I should probably be going, too. Winter to spread, frost to make, and all that." He got up, picked up his staff, and with a parting wink he shot into the air.

Tooth smiled, and shot into the air as well, only with slightly less speed. She was so focused on getting back to help her mini fairies that she didn't notice the few pieces of golden sand blowing on the wind behind her.

* * *

After Sandy had returned to his dream castle the night before, he had instantly gone straight to bed. However, he didn't forget his decision to pursue Toothiana. In fact, by the time he woke up the next day, all his doubts were gone. He was certain that he made others just as happy as Jack did, although in a much different way. And didn't Tooth enjoy their quiet moments, when they simply took in each other's calming presence? Sandy had even managed to convince himself that Jack was probably only Tooth's friend, and that she didn't have feelings for him; and if she did, Sandy promised himself that he would back off and let them be happy together. So with this new positive mindset, Sandy set off to give dreams to the world again, and keep an eye out for the object of his affections as well.

About halfway through his rounds, Sandy saw Tooth flying with a group of maybe ten mini fairies following her. He grinned at her enthusiasm, and watched for a while as she directed her fairies. Suddenly, he heard someone begin to laugh, and knew it was Jack. He looked on as Tooth laughed as well, and as Jack snuck up behind her. Sandy could not tell what the youngest Guardian said, but it caused Tooth to smile and follow him. Sandy watched them fly through the night, all the while losing hope of his chances with Tooth.

When they set down on the ground, Sandy came a little closer, but stopped when he realized that they weren't talking. He had planned to show himself, because he hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but now he saw that they were sitting in silence, and Sandy floated back. He had thought that he was the only one who understood Tooth's desire for occasional peace, but if Jack knew as well, was Sandy just the stand-in? Did Tooth only hang around him when Jack wasn't available? Sandy didn't know if he could bear being her second choice.

He decided to leave before Tooth found out he had been following her, but sent a few inconspicuous bits of dream sand to accompany her into her sleep tonight. If anyone had been watching at that moment, they would have seen the disheartened golden form of the Sandman turn to leave with the image of a cracked heart hovering unnoticed above his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thxs to everyone who read this far! I don't really know where I'm going with this, but that's half the fun :) I don't own rotg; if I did, the movie wouldn't have turned out so well**

* * *

Tooth walked aimlessly through grass that was so tall it was impossible to see where she was going. Despite being hopelessly lost, Tooth was happy. The grass was spring green, the sun was shining bright and warm, and her friends were with her. True, she couldn't see them, but somehow, she knew they were there, waiting for her to find them.

Quite suddenly, Tooth found herself exiting the monstrous blades of grass onto a well manicured field of soft and springy turf. Standing alone a few hundred feet away was a single weeping willow tree that swayed in a slight breeze. Under the branches, her friends had just finished setting up a picnic, with a dark red blanket covered in sandwiches, egg salad, lemonade, and a bowl of fruit.

Tooth became ecstatically happy at the sight of her friends. Bunny and North were fighting gently over which food item tasted the best, while Jack was trying to get Sandy to learn some game he had recently discovered.

The queen giggled with joy and flew into the air, wanting to join her friends as quickly as she could. However, halfway to her destination the sky began to darken, and Tooth slowed as first North, then Bunny got up and left. Tooth was now frozen in place, and she watched in horror as Sandy's expression of amusement turned to anger and Jack stood up, armed with his staff. Sandy got up as well, forming a pair of dream sand whips, and attempted to wrap one around Jack's wrist. To avoid it, Jack shot into the air, and the two Guardians took their fight beyond Tooth's vision.

Now alone, Tooth noticed the picnic blanket, now shrouded in darkness, turn from a dark red to black... pitch black. The blanket swirled up to form a vaguely humanoid shape, which then proceeded to laugh as it advanced on the frozen Tooth Fairy. Tooth's breathing came quicker as she struggled to move her unresponsive limbs, but it was no use. The shadowy figure dissolved into the darkness created by the dimmed sun, but Tooth could still sense his chilling presence.

A shiver raced down her spine when the unmistakable voice of Pitch Black sounded in her ear, "I hope you enjoyed your little party, because it will be the last one you ever have!"

* * *

Baby Tooth was flitting through the Tooth Palace on her regularly scheduled checkup, that always occurred whenever her mother was resting. She was just passing by her mother's rooms when she heard a terrified scream from within.

Forgetting everything she was doing, Baby Tooth and several of her sisters rushed to their Queen's bedroom, where they found Tooth sitting upright in her bed. She was pale and breathing heavily, and Baby Tooth chirped worriedly. Tooth looked up, and the fear in her eyes faded as she remembered where she was.

"Don't worry girls. It was only a dream. A nightmare," she corrected herself. Baby Tooth and her sisters flew closer to comfort their mother. After a few minutes she sighed. "But... It seemed so real... Maybe I should speak to North about it. If anyone knows what to do, it will be him." The little fairies nodded and squeaked in agreement, glad that Tooth wasn't going to ignore her troubled dreams. Tooth gave a weak smile at her fairies' obvious relief of her suggestion, and got up to get ready for the day.

* * *

Nicholas St. North was in his workshop, creating tiny yet detailed ice sculptures while listening to loud, classic, Russian music. He hummed along as he chiseled away at the ice with his tiny tools, his white beard hanging down over his solid red shirt. His sleeves were pushed back enough to reveal the majority of his naughty and nice tattoos, one on either arm.

Just as the music reached North's favorite part, he released the sleigh he had made. It's tiny engine propelled it magically around the room, but as it passed the door, it was shattered as someone opened it. He door swung open to admit Phil, North's top yeti, and the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Phil!" North let out a pained groan. "How many times must I tell you? You must knock before opening door!" The yeti in question let out a series of indignant grunts, and threw his arms in the air. "What do you mean, music is too loud? You knock too quietly! But I overlook that; what did you come to tell me?" Phil made more grunting noises, and North's eyes lit up when he finished. "Ah, Tooth is here. Why didn't you say so?" Phil huffed and went back to work, making sure none of the elves were involved in making actual toys for Christmas.

When North reached the Globe Room, he noticed straight off that Tooth was standing in one spot and murmuring instructions to her fairies. He instantly knew she must be very worried about something, if she was being still AND quiet. He approached her quickly, announcing his presence with a loud greeting. "Hello, Tooth! What can I be doing for you?"

Tooth looked up at North upon his arrival, and quickly told him about her disturbing dream the night before. "And the last thing I remember was Pitch saying that our next gathering would be our last," she finished miserably. North held his chin in thought, and slowly nodded as she concluded her tale. "I think other Guardians must here of this, too. Is important news, yes?"

Tooth shrugged as though to say it was his choice, but North seemed to take that as approval as he strode to the control panel in front of the globe and twisted the handle that activated the northern lights.

They only had to wait a few minutes before Bunny hopped in, mumbling about freezing weather in his Australian accent.

"Alright, what was so important ya had to call us all together again, North? It's not that I don't like ya, But I thought the lights were for emergencies." North nodded enthusiastically. "Is emergency, Bunny. Tooth had nightmare from Pitch Black." Tooth looked up and flitted over, using her wings to make it more of a graceful hop. "I don't know that is was from Pitch, per se, but he was in it, and he threatened us."

Tooth was about to explain to clear up Bunny's confusion, but just then Jack blew in on the wind, staff in hand and dressed in his usual clothing. "What's up, guys?" He asked causally, and crouched on the tip of his staff in an impressive display of balance. On first glance, he looked care-free as always, but North could detect faint worry lines on his face, and his grin didn't quite reach his eyes.

Sighing, Tooth hovered in the air with her knees tucked to her stomach, and started her story for the second time. As she went on, Bunny dropped his playful sarcasm, and Jack's already false cheeriness faded to alarm.

By the time Tooth had finished, she was standing on the ground again, and she was speaking so softly the others almost couldn't hear about Pitch's threat. Almost. Jack slid off his staff and stood up, walking over to put his arm around Tooth as he looked to North for suggestions.

* * *

Sandy was flying around the world, just watching the mortals go about their daily lives when he saw the Northern Lights. As it was early morning, Sandy was done spreading dreams, and headed for the North Pole. As he was currently in South Africa, it took him a while to get there.

When he finally reached the frozen wasted land, Sandy had to travel over miles of ice and snow before North's toy factory appeared, set on a large mountain.

Sandy flew straight for the Globe Room window, but as he reached it, he saw Jack put his arm around Tooth. She leaned into the white-haired boy's embrace, and Sandy's heart nearly broke right there. However, he knew that whatever had happened must be important, so he put on a brave face and floated in to join the others.

Sandy waved as each of his friends greeted him, and Tooth's dream was summarized for the third time. "So Sandy," North held out his hands, "You see problem, yes? We must find out if dream was real, and stop Pitch if it is."

"Yeah, mate," Bunny took out one of his boomerangs as he entered the conversation, "Please tell me you got a couple ideas in that golden head a' yours, 'cause I can't fight a bad dream." He stopped playing absentminded with his weapon and put it back in its sheath as a look of concentration came over Sandy's face. Tiny dream sand pictures appeared and were replaced by new ones, but the little golden man was thinking so fast that none of the other Guardians could follow the pictographs.

Finally Sandy slowed down, and an image of Pitch formed over his right hand. Before anyone could react, he also lifted his left hand, over which appeared a small set of the Guardians with comical looks of over exaggerated worry.

Jack sighed. "So in other words, we have no leads." Sandy shrugged in way of an apology, and Tooth looked down. "I'm sorry to have caused all these problems," she said, frustrated, "I just wish we had something to go on."

Bunny walked over and patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, sheila. It's not your fault, it's Pitch's. Even if he isn't back, he's still the one who scared ya bad enough to give ya nightmares. I think we should all go home, and we can think about this more tomorrow."

North nodded. "Is good idea Bunny. If anyone comes up with idea, they can come here, and we shall have another meeting." With that settled, Bunny made a tunnel appear and jumped into it, and Jack flew out of the window in a flurry of snow.

Before he could leave, North grabbed Sandy's arm. "Sandy, could you do me favor? Fly Tooth home; I don't think she should go alone." Sandy glanced at Tooth, who was rounding up the mini fairies who had strayed through the factory. He looked up at North and nodded, and gave him the thumbs up. North gave him a grateful look, and Sandy waited for Tooth.

After she was sure she had all her fairies, Sandy made a picture of Tooth and himself flying toward a palace, and she smiled as she caught his meaning. "Alright, Sandy, it will be nice to have such good company." Tooth lifted off and flew out the window, followed soon after by Sandy. As he passed through the opening, he paused, and wondered what Tooth would say to him on the long trip to her palace.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, as are ideas and criticisms. The point is to make this enjoyable and easy to read, so PLZ tell me if you see a mistake!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sandy flew next to Tooth, who was looking around and simply enjoying the night. Sandy knew this was his chance to tell her how he felt, to tell her that he loved her. But... What if she loved Jack? What if Sandy only made her uncomfortable? If he confessed, and Tooth didn't feel the same, she might start to avoid him.

Sandy paused his inner conflict to take the opportunity to admire Tooth. He loved the colors of her feathers, and the way they ruffled when she was cold or excited. Covered almost completely from head to toe, Tooth was a collage of beautiful, exotic colors. Her wings were smooth with swirling patterns on them, giving the appearance of a lace design, when they weren't keeping her in the air, that is. Her entire body shone like a rainbow in the sun.

Most of all, Sandy adored the way Tooth showed her emotions. She would never hide her excitement, joy, or fascination over something, and he loved it when her face lit up with feelings.

By this time, the sun was approaching its zenith, and the two Guardians were over halfway to Tooth's palace in Northern India. At the moment, they were passing through part of Russia, but Sandy couldn't really tell where, because it all looked like cold and snow to him.

Sandy was just preparing to speak, or his equivalent of speech, when Tooth beat him to it.

"Sandy... In my dream, you and Jack were fighting. At first, I was worried you would hurt each other. But then, you both flew away and I couldn't see either of you anymore. I know you're more dangerous, so I should have been more worried about Jack."

Sandy looked at her curiously as she paused, unsure where she was going with this.

Tooth took a deep breath as she began again. "I know I _should_ have been worried about Jack. But the truth is, I was scared to death that something might happen to you, Sandy."

Sandy was shocked, to say the least. Toothiana, Queen of the tooth fairies, had been scared for him? He looked at her in surprise, and a question mark formed above his head.

Tooth stopped flying forward and simply hovered, so Sandy followed her example. He REALLY wanted to know where she was going with this.

"Sandy..." Tooth trailed off. Sandy made encouraging gestures, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Sandy," Tooth started again, "I realized that I really care about you. Really, really, care about you."

Sandy's heart leaped at her words, but he had to make sure she meant what he thought she meant. Tentatively, a small heart appeared over the Sandman, followed by a question mark.

Tooth nodded shyly at him, obviously afraid he would reject her. Sandy quickly made another picture, this one of Jack. Tooth smiled. "Jack? He's a great friend, and amazingly fun. In fact, he's like my brother." Sandy was rejoicing on the inside, and began to show her how he felt.

However, chilling laughter echoed through the air, stalling him. Sandy huffed, exasperated. The universe seemed determined to keep him apart from Tooth, what with all these interruptions and setbacks. The laughter slowed and Pitch's voice came from all directions.

"How sweet; the fairy in love with the dreamer. Too bad you won't have time to enjoy it!" And with that, nightmares rushed in from all sides.

Sandy instantly formed his long dream sand whips, and tried to stay between Tooth and the nightmares. It was easier than he thought; Pitch must still be after him, Sandy thought.

The Guardians fought fiercely, and each time they successfully scored a hit, the nightmare would burst apart. Eventually, Sandy became separated from Tooth, but the majority of the fearlings were still focused on him, so he wasn't too worried.

Soon enough, Pitch himself emerged from the storm of nightmares, floating on his own cloud of black sand. He was wearing a strange hooded robe that covered most of his face. All that was visible was Pitch's predatory smile, full of sharpened teeth.

Pitch waved his hand, and the nightmares stopped their attack on Sandy and began to race around them. Sandy held up his dream whips, and Pitch laughed as he formed his giant ebony blade.

"So Sandy," he began, "here we are again. I don't plan on failing again." And with that, he launched himself at the little golden man. Sandy lashed out with his whips, forcing Pitch to retreat. Every time he tried to dart back in, Sandy's whips were there to stop him. Pitch was forced to go on the defensive as Sandy began trying to tangle him in his golden weapons. They both knew the fight would soon be over if Sandy got a hold of Pitch.

Finally, after a short while of snapping his whips, Sandy managed to snare Pitch's arm. And he exploded. The instant contact was made, Pitch dissolved into black sand that went racing in every direction.

Sandy didn't move, frozen with confusion. Had he just killed the boogeyman? He hadn't put enough energy in his weapons to kill anything; was this a trick?

This thought seemed to wake Sandy up, and he looked frantically around. The nightmares circling him had dispersed, leaving him alone in the afternoon sky. Too alone. 'Tooth!' Sandy realized that he hasn't seen her since Pitch had appeared.

As these thoughts were going through Sandy's head, Pitch flew down from a cloud high above, staying too far away for Sandy to attack him. He looked the same as Sandy had last seen him before he was originally defeated. "Why Sandy, did you lose something?" He asked innocently, even as a wicked smile grew on his face. Sandy made threatening gestures, and a scene of Sandy standing over the prone form of the Boogeyman formed over his head.

"My, my, Sanderson!" Pitch feigned shock. "No need for violence; I haven't hurt Toothiana. Yet." With that last comment, Pitch earned himself a barrage of angry sand pictures, but they went by too fast to be recognized.

"I warned you that I would not fail again. You just didn't listen." And with that, Pitch vanished. Sandy searched the sky for him, but it was filled with clouds, and he had no idea where Pitch could've gone.

Sandy wanted nothing more than to find Pitch and make him pay, but he knew that he would be very ineffective out here all by himself. Although his heart screamed at him to stay, Sandy followed his head, and headed back to the North Pole.

Normally, he was a very patient person, and rarely rushed anywhere, as Sandy found that he could travel very fast without hurrying himself. Today, as Sandy sped toward the North Pole, he went faster than he had ever flown before, and knew that it wasn't fast enough.

* * *

**Just a heads up, my next update will be correcting small errors in previous chapters, so there's no need to look for a new one just yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't worry, I'm not dead! Sorry for taking so long, but I managed to delete this chapter right after writing a huge chunk of it. Twice. Then I lost my iPod, which I had all my ideas and writings on, for two weeks. Yeah. So, sorry.**

* * *

Sandy rushed back to the North Pole. Technically, he knew he had made excellent time, even though the flight felt like it had taken ages. In reality, he had made the return trip in a fraction of the time it had taken him and Tooth on the way out.

Soon enough, Sandy was passing over the frozen wasteland of the North Pole for the third time today, but he was too worried about Tooth to care. As Sandy came up on North's factory, he didn't bother with petty things like speed, or dignity, or gravity. Tooth's safety was at stake; none of those things mattered. Later, he would realize that simply letting himself fly through the window into a working yeti may have lost him time in the long run, but he hadn't wanted to slow down until he found North.

* * *

North had elected to remain in the factory, as opposed to his private workshop. He enjoyed watching the toys being made, and the yetis needed all the help they could get with keeping the elves from messing with things they shouldn't. It was often very hard dealing with the elves. One had to make sure that the tiny creatures felt as if they were really helping bring Christmas, when in reality they weren't let within ten feet of anything even remotely important.

North was trying to keep an eye on a group of particularly 'helpful' elves when he heard a dreadful crash and the grunts of an upset yeti behind him. North sighed in defeat. He was positive he had kept all the elves clear of the toys, but obviously, he had missed at least one.

North turned, ready to scoop up the offending elf, but stopped when he realized there was none. The noise he heard had come from something round and gold slamming into a yeti's work table. Poor Marco; that yeti always seemed to be getting the worst of things.

For now, North focused on the thing that had crash landed, because the only round, golden object he could think of was usually much more calm and collected.

North strode over to the newly made mess and hauled Sandy out of it. "Ha! My friend! Good to see you back so soon. But you can not have traveled to Tooth Palace and back already, no?"

Sandy shook his head, and a barrage of images flashed above his head.

North smiled. "Sandy, what have we said about slowing down? We can not understand when you do that!" Sandy narrowed his eyes slightly in exasperation, but started over anyway.

Slowly, a picture of Tooth and Sandy appeared, both flying. When Sandy showed North that they had stopped to talk, the bulky man winked, and Sandy blushed, confirming his suspicion. However, North did not pursue it, and Sandy gave him a grateful look.

Soon, North forgot the sweet moment between his two friends as nightmares formed out of dream sand. They were small and gold, yet unmistakable. They surrounded Tooth and Sandy, but their master was conspicuously absent.

North rubbed his chin and became increasingly worried as the dream sand Tooth was separated from her fellow Guardian, but both seemed to be doing all right on their own. Soon enough, Pitch himself entered the memory, but something was off. Most of his face was covered by a hood, only his teeth showing.

North motioned for Sandy to pause. "He was really wearing hood? He never has before. Did something change?" Sandy nodded morosely, and continued his story.

North watched as Sandy battled Pitch, and his eyes widened in surprise when he exploded into dust. He tried to interrupt Sandy again, but he was just waved off as he went on.

Sandy stopped all the dream sand images he had made and formed them into one of Pitch, and North nodded grimly. He could guess where this was going, but he prayed to the moon that he was wrong. He could only watch as Pitch snuck up behind a newly made sand Tooth Fairy and grab her from behind, muffling her cries with his slim hand.

North ran his hands through his snowy hair. "Oh, this is bad. Very not good. We must call others again immediately. But one thing I do not understand. If you were fighting Pitch, how was Tooth kidnapped... by Pitch?"

Sandy mimed Pitch holding some formless dream sand that quickly formed into a smaller version of himself. North shook his head. Did the Boogeyman get new abilities every time he tried to take over? It seemed so.

North looked up to see the normally patient Sandman floating over to the control panel in front of the Globe. North cocked an eyebrow; apparently his few seconds of reflection took too long for Sandy's liking.

North walked over as well, and he reached the panel just as Sandy pushed in the handle for the Lights. He chuckled softly as the little man had to use both hands and all of his weight to shift it. He was just as worried as Sandy, but he knew there was nothing they could do at the moment. All that was left was to wait.

* * *

Tooth woke slowly, regaining consciousness one bit at a time. The first thought she had was, had she fallen asleep on the trip home earlier? It was the middle of the day, but she hadn't slept in a while; maybe Sandy had carried her home. She smiled at the thought, but then realized that she wasn't lying on anything even remotely resembling a bed. In fact, it felt like hard, rocky ground.

Suddenly, she remembered what had happened and shot up, completely alert. Her eyes flew open, but it made little difference; everything was pitch black. A few days ago, she would have smiled at the play on words. A few days ago, Pitch had been trapped with no hope of escape.

Tooth stood and began to feel her way around the room. She didn't dare fly, for she knew that she would almost certainly fly into an obstacle long before she found an exit.

She hadn't gone very far when she noticed that she could now see the faint outline of her hand. Tooth realized that wherever she was, was growing lighter, but that didn't make her feel any better. Light meant Pitch wanted her to see, and Tooth knew he couldn't want her to see anything good.

The room didn't get much lighter, but Tooth could make out that she was in a large cave. Judging by the previous lack of light, it was either very deep or underground.

"Do you like it?" The smooth British voice made Tooth jump nearly a foot in the air. She spun around to face the shadows behind her as Pitch slowly walked out. He was grinning. Tooth knew that he was feeding on her fear, but she couldn't help herself. "W-what do you want with me?" Tooth tried to sound bold, but she stuttered and her voice was noticeably higher than normal.

"My dear Tooth; why do you automatically assume I want something from you? Granted, you're right, but still. It's not polite to believe the worst." Pitch had begun circling Tooth, and she didn't like it one bit. She turned with him as he walked with his hands behind his back. "I'll never help you. I'd rather die."

The glint in Pitch's eyes told Tooth that he would grant her wish in a second, and it scared her more than if he had spoken aloud. She swallowed her next words and decided to stick with watching him. After all, it's not like she actually wanted to die.

Pitch stopped circling and nodded swiftly. He had a decisively smug grin that Tooth instantly disliked. "Good. Maybe you can learn to hold your tongue. I always knew you were the smartest of the group." Tooth shivered. The Nightmare King could make even a compliment into an insult.

Pitch motioned to the surrounding cavern. "You best get used to the damp and dark, Toothiana. You're going to be here for a long while." And with that comment, he turned and strolled back into the shadows.

In a sudden fit of courage, Tooth balled her fists and shouted, "I'm not afraid of you, Pitch! My friends will come for me!" Pitch's haunting laughter echoed back to her, filled with malice and scorn. "Silly little Tooth Fairy; I'm counting on it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So sorry for taking so long with the update. Now that it's summer, they should come quicker. Or, you know, maybe they won't, whatever... Inspiration strikes sporadically!**

* * *

Jack leaned on the railing overlooking North's workshop, watching the yetis do their jobs. Off to his right, the massive globe spun slowly, lit up with the millions of lights that each indicated a believer.

Jack had stuck around, trying to sneak into the Workshop after he had left the meeting that morning. Sure, he was welcome anytime now, and he had just left, but it was still fun to try to get past the yetis. Phil had just caught him when the lights appeared for the second time today, and Jack had stuck his tongue out at Phil.

Phil had to put him down and let him in, and Jack wasn't very gracious about it. Phil knew he was just kidding, but he still grumbled, and motioned that he would be watching.

Jack's grin had dropped when he entered the Globe Room. He was not the first one there; North's and Sandy's backs were to him. Jack could tell something was wrong just by the look on North's face when he noticed him. Jack hoped it was something small, but that hope was crushed as soon as Sandy turned around.

The normally enthusiastic dreamer had a look of sorrow on his face, and couldn't even manage the willpower to hover. Jack could tell that whatever had gone horribly wrong, Sandy felt responsible for it. So he stood and listened as North explained what had happened to Tooth.

Jack hadn't said a word during the story, or since. He had walked to the railing and waited for Bunny to arrive so that they could plan a rescue.

Now, Jack stood in silence, his staff propped up next to him. Tooth was gone. One of his only friends. His best friend. Gone. Taken by the man Jack had defeated only months before. Or so he thought.

The more he dwelled on Pitch, the angrier he became. How dare he kidnap Tooth? She and Jack had formed a bond. Not a romantic one, but the type that siblings had when they couldn't count on anyone course, they did have other people they could count on, and right now Jack was really thankful for them. He couldn't imagine himself getting anywhere without his other friends.

Jack was going to pummel Pitch. As soon as he could get his hands on him, Pitch was going to regret ever laying a finger on the Tooth Fairy. He would make sure of it.

But as hard as he was taking it, Jack had to acknowledge that Sandy was taking it worse. The little man was dejected, inconsolable as he walked around the room. It was obvious he couldn't stand to wait, but they couldn't do anything until Bunny-

Speak of the devil. As if Jack had summoned him, the Easter Kangaroo burst in, muttering something about how he was freezing his fur off for the second time today.

Jack didn't bother to turn away from watching the workers as North explained Tooth's disappearance again. As North finished, Jack pushed off from the railing, flipped his staff over his shoulders and strolled over to the other Guardians.

"So," Jack tried to seem casual, "Anyone got any ideas?"

Bunny punched his fist. "Yeah, I got a few, mate," he growled, but the focus of his anger was far away, and being unable to throttle Pitch obviously made him even angrier.

Jack heaved a sigh. "Yeah, Bunny. We covered that already. I meant, how're we gonna find Tooth?"

Bunny deflated, and the room became silent as the Guardians thought.

Eventually, Sandy raised his hand to get the others' attention. He pointed above his head and created a small fairy; it looked a lot like a hummingbird.

"AH!" North threw up his hands. "Of course! How could we forget mini fairies? Good idea, Sandy!"

After Jack recovered from North's outburst, he mentally slapped himself. Of course; who else would you go to for help if something happened to the Tooth Fairy? Her helpers!

"Well, what are we waiting for? A bloody invitation? Come on!" Bunny was fairly hopping with excitement. Heh. Hopping. Despite the situation, Jack couldn't help making the joke to himself.

"Right!" North clapped his hands. "To the sleigh!"

* * *

North marched down the halls of his workshop, trailed closely by his fellow Guardians. They quickly arrived at the sleigh chamber, and today, the yetis had prepared it ahead of time. 'Maybe I should start paying them,' North mused.

North jumped into the sleigh, followed by the others, even Bunny. He understood that this was too important to delay, and North was grateful.

North didn't waste time on 'the loop-dee-loop' like the last time Pitch rose up, and as they cleared the tunnel, he whispered to his snow globe and threw it. It exploded into a colorful swirl of light, and the first reindeer were quickly sucked in, followed by everyone else.

This time, there were no nightmares as the sleigh emerged from the portal. North almost wished there were. Then, at least he could track them to their master.

Sadly, everything was completely normal. Until North landed the sleigh. Bunny jumped off almost as soon as they touched down, and Jack flew up to find some fairies.

The first hint that something wasn't quite right was the lack of fangirls. There were plenty of mini fairies shooting around, but not one could spare the time to admire Jack. Normally, North would have appreciated this, because they were way too distracted by Jack's teeth. Now, however, it only showed that something was off.

The second, and more obvious, clue, was the Tooth Fairy, or lack thereof. In the large alcove where Tooth normally gave commands, Baby Tooth was directing her sisters.

Sandy pushed past North in his hurry to talk to Baby Tooth, and North almost smiled. Sandy had it, and he had it bad.

* * *

Sandy rushed forward, barely registering that he had pushed North aside. He had noticed, however, that an occasional fairy would make eyes at him before flying off. It made Sandy very confused. Weren't they Frost fans? He brushed it off. Now wasn't the time to think about it.

Sandy slowed as he reached Baby Tooth, and the little fairy chirped at another one before turning to Sandy. He could not understand her, but he knew the look in her eyes. Baby Tooth was just as lost as he was, and wanted her mother back.

Sandy held out his hand, and Baby Tooth sat on it. He tried to convey his sadness, and comfort her. He could only hope it worked.

Jack walked up behind them. "Baby Tooth," he said softly over Sandy's shoulder. "Do you know where Pitch took Tooth?" Baby Tooth squeaked and shook her head.

"Then we shall search everywhere!" North boomed. Sandy flinched. He hasn't heard North or Bunny come up behind him, and North had a really loud voice. Sandy had to agree with him, though. He would look everywhere to find Tooth.

Sandy gave North the thumbs up, and he began to outline search areas.

"Alright," he began, "Jack, Sandy, you search Burgess. That is where Pitch started out last time, yes? Bunny, you shall come with me to search around where Tooth was taken. Is good plan, no?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Yeah, real genius, North. But we're not takin' your sleigh, mate."

Sandy was in the process of sighing at his two friends, when Jack caught his eye. The white-haired spirit nodded slightly at the door, a grin on his face. Sandy almost smiled, and nodded back. Together, they left for Burgess.

* * *

It was not long before Jack spoke. "So, Sandy. Do you think we'll find Pitch in Burgess?"

Sandy thought for a while. After a few minutes, he nodded. They had to find him. There was nowhere else to look.

Jack nodded back, then turned to stare straight ahead. Sandy could tell the winter spirit was worried. He was flying calmly next to Sandy, with no tricks, or acrobatics, or even snow.

Finally, the modern town of Burgess appeared on the horizon, and the different buildings slowly became more defined. It was late afternoon, and it was a beautiful day. Sandy was surprised to realize that he was angry at the weather. How dare it seem so perfect when Tooth was in danger?

Suddenly, Jack spoke, startling Sandy. "We should talk to Jamie. If anyone's seen Pitch, he'd know." Sandy nodded and gave Jack the thumbs up, and they headed to Jamie's house.

When they arrived, Jamie was playing with his sister in their back yard. They had the water hose out, and Sophie was chasing Jamie with it.

Jamie noticed the Guardians as they landed, and ran up to hug Jack. "Sandy! Jack! Hi! What're you doing here? Isn't it too hot for you?"

Jack hugged the boy back. "It's uncomfortable, but I'll live. We came here to ask if you've seen Pitch."

Jamie looked confused. "Pitch? Why? I thought you defeated him?"

Sandy laid a hand on Jamie's shoulder. A picture of Pitch formed above his head, which then changed to show him grabbing Tooth from behind.

Jamie gasped, getting the idea immediately. "He took the Tooth Fairy? But... We need her! How will we remember things?"

Neither Sandy nor Jack had an answer, but Jamie didn't give them a chance to speak anyway. "When did this happen? Where have you been looking? Who's running the Tooth Palace? WHO'S COLLECTING THE TEETH?!"

The two spirits were shocked by this outburst. Obviously, Jamie cared a lot more about Tooth than they had thought. "Whoa, slow down, there, tiger," Jack held up his hands, "it happened this morning, and the mini fairies are fine collecting teeth for a few days."

Jamie sighed. "Oh, well, at least that's something. Did you look in the woods, where Pitch's lair was last time?"

Sandy looked at Jack, who wore the same look of realization as Sandy imagined he, himself, had. Of course! That should have been the first place they looked! Jack grabbed Jamie's arms. "You, little man, are a genius! Remind me to give you extra snow days this year, okay?"

Jamie grinned, happy that he had actually helped. "Can I come, too?"

Jack looked at Sandy, who gently shook his head. "Sandy's right, Jamie. It's way too dangerous for you."

Jamie nodded sadly. "Thought so."

Jack ruffled Jamie's hair, then launched into the air, followed quickly by Sandy. The two were soon at the forest where Pitch's hideout had last been. Surprisingly, the entrance was exactly were it had been before it closed, after Pitch was dragged into it. This made Sandy nervous. If it closed when Pitch was powerless, it must open when he was strong.

Despite his trepidation, Sandy moved aside the broken bed frame and led the way into the tunnels. After traveling in darkness for a few hundred feet, Sandy noticed that the tunnel had lightened. After a while, he could see where the cave leveled off.

Sandy reached the bottom of the pit and moved to the side to allow Jack to land as well. The tunnel branched off in two directions, but only one was lighted. Without a word, the pair followed the light, until they came to a large chamber. The ceiling was far above; it must have almost reached the surface. Hanging from it were dozens of bird cages. Jack pointed to them. "Those are the cages Pitch put the fairies in. This is his place, all right."

Sandy nodded grimly, and signed that they should look around. Before Jack could respond, they both heard a faint noise coming from another dark tunnel. The Guardians were preparing for a fight when they heard familiar arguing.

"I'm telling you, this is right way."

"And I'm tellin' you, mate, that we shoulda gone the other way. Pitch is always hiding in the _dark_."

"You... Wait! There is something ahead. Stop talking now."

Sandy watched in amusement as North and Bunny charged out of the cave, weapons at the ready. As they ran, he waved casually, and they stopped. "Sandy? Jack? How did you get here?" North asked. Sandy showed a picture of a broken bed, and Jack explained briefly what had happened.

"That's weird, Snowflake. 'Cause we were in Asia, following a trail of nightmare sand." Bunny said. North rubbed his chin. "What is Pitch playing at? He moves the tunnels, but brings us together. Well, only one way to find out. Into the tunnels!"

And with that, North charged back the way Sandy and Jack had entered. Sandy was more than willing to follow, and did so without a second thought. He would play Pitch's game if it meant finding Tooth.

* * *

Tooth was beginning to get scared. At first, she was only worried about her fairies, that they wouldn't be able to function for long without her. Then she realized that her friends might be too busy searching for her to do there jobs.

But now, she wasn't so sure that was Pitch's plan. A couple of hours ago, he had come back to Tooth's prison. She had assumed it was to gloat, but surprisingly, he hadn't even mentioned his plans. Instead, he had ordered her to sit in a chair he provided. Tooth didn't have much choice. She knew he could force her, so she sat, and he tied her up.

Tooth expected him to leave then, but she was wrong again. Pitch had grinned evilly, then viciously ripped a feather from her arm. She tried not to cry out, but the pain had caught her by surprise. She let out a whimper, and Pitch's smirk grew.

"Feeling a bit less brave, are we? Hmmm, I thought as much. Oh, little fairy, this is only the beginning."

Then Pitch had left her, and now here she was, hours later, still tied to the same chair. It had to be evening by now, and her fairies would be starting their first night without her. Tooth felt beyond frustrated. Pitch had singled her out because she was a girl. She was too weak to defend herself, too distracted to put up a real fight. Just bait for Pitch's real quarry.

Tooth had struggled until her wrists bled, but it was no use. Curse Pitch's attentiveness to details. Tooth sighed. She really hoped Sandy would come for her soon. She longed to see him defeat Pitch again. Tooth thought about the feather Pitch had taken. It wasn't large, or flashy, or extraordinarily painful to pluck. If he wanted to torture her, he would've pulled more than one. He didn't need to prove he had her either; Sandy had witnessed the kidnapping. So what was it for?

Tooth's thoughts were interrupted by a distant noise. It was almost too faint to make out, but... Yes, there it was! Talking! It must be her friends, coming to rescue her! Tooth's feathers ruffled in excitement. She longed to call out to them, but didn't want to alert Pitch of their presence.

Her joy quickly turned sour when she heard Pitch's laughter. Of course he knew the Guardians were there. These were his tunnels, after all. As the chilling laughter echoed off the walls, Tooth heard Pitch speak softly. "Foolish Guardians. It's the beginning of the end."

* * *

**Next chapter is an action scene! Finally! Please review, it helps a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this one is as good, but if it's not, at least it didn't take a month to put up!**

* * *

Sandy walked blindly down the tunnel, running his hand along the wall for guidance. North's exuberant charge had ended as soon as he entered the pathway. While the light had been useful in finding the way to the main cavern, it made traveling back very hard, casting shadows into the already dark tunnel.

Now, the guardians walked in single file. They had been walking for almost half an hour, and had passed Sandy's and Jack's point of entry maybe ten minutes ago. Luckily, there had been no forks in the tunnel; apparently Pitch didn't want them getting lost.

Suddenly, Sandy felt a change in the musty air. It still wasn't fresh, but it was cooler, and he knew this air was better circulated. Obviously, they were in a very roomy cavern yet again. Sandy hoped it wasn't the same one as earlier, or he might die of frustration. He was beginning to get very irritated that Pitch still had Tooth.

Behind Sandy, he heard Jack heave a sigh. The winter spirit had been right behind him, and Sandy could tell he didn't like closed spaces. "Finally," Jack stretched, "anything is better than that tiny crawl space!"

Sandy heard Bunny muffle a snicker, then North shushed them. "Maybe Pitch does not know we are here. Maybe he expects us later, so quiet!"

"Oh, North," the soft voice echoed all around them, "you didn't really think you could hide from me in my own home, did you? How pathetic!"

"Show yourself, ya bloody creep!" Bunny shouted, weapons at the ready. But Pitch only laughed, and the Guardians looked wildly around in the blackness.

"My, my, Bunnymund. A bit angry, aren't we? And why is that, hmm? Did you, oh, I don't know, lose something?"

Sandy glanced worriedly at the spot were he thought Bunny was. Pitch was obviously trying to provoke him, but Sandy had no idea why. Unfortunately, it was working very well.

"SHUT IT, PITCH!" Bunny screamed. "Where is Tooth?!" Pitch laughed again, this time louder and, it seemed to Sandy, more sinisterly. Something was very off, but what?

"Oh, yes, the fairy. Well, I may have her, but she is somewhat tied up at the moment. Maybe I'll let you see her later." Pitch's voice now sounded like it was circling them.

North spoke up, and good thing, too. Sandy could almost feel Bunny getting ready to explode. "Pitch. Give us Tooth Fairy. Go back to hole you crawled out of, or we will make you."

At this point, Sandy noticed that he could almost see the outline of his friends, and realized that the cave was growing lighter. What's more, he could finally locate the source of Pitch's voice, straight ahead.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Pitch scoffed. "You don't actually expect me to give up, do you? After the humiliation you caused me? I don't think so!"

Before Sandy could move, Pitch charged out of the shadows, wielding his large black weapon. Jack shot into the air while Sandy and Bunny dove to the side, and North set his feet. Sandy was worried about North, but Pitch needed to be distracted if they were going to find Tooth.

"Sandy," Bunny whispered, "North and I'll distract him, you and Jack go find Tooth!"

Sandy gave him the thumbs up and motioned to Jack. The young Guardian floated down, and nodded when Sandy formed a picture of Tooth.

Together, they began to search for another passage in the cavern. Before long, Jack called softly to Sandy and motioned to the tunnel he had found.

The pair traveled as swiftly as they dared while still remaining silent. In barely any time at all, Sandy and Jack emerged in a second, smaller, cave. In the center was a solid-looking chair with its back to them.

Jack moved cautiously, but Sandy shot ahead when he heard a whimper. Tooth must be tied to the chair!

Sure enough, when Sandy reached it, he saw Tooth strapped to the chair by her wrists and ankles. The look on her face was enough to break his heart, and Sandy gently stroked her cheek in reassurance. She leaned into his touch, and Sandy felt his heart melt. If there had been any doubt before, Sandy now knew that his heart belonged to Toothiana.

Sandy untied Tooth as fast as he could, then helped her stand up. "I knew you would come," she said softly. Sandy hugged her and led her back to where Jack was still looking about warily.

Sandy formed a question mark above his head when Jack looked at him. "I don't know Sandy. This seemed kinda easy, didn't it? I mean, I'm happy we got Tooth and all, but it feels like a trap."

Sandy paused for a moment to think about that. These were Pitch's tunnels, after all. Could he really be distracted that easily?

"Oh, look at you, trying to be clever! Well, you're right, Jackie!" Sandy felt Tooth stiffen at the sound of Pitch's voice, and held her tighter. He saw a shadow separate from the tunnel they had entered by and begin to circle the room. Sandy watched it, barely moving, until it resolved into Pitch, who then walked to the center of the room.

Sandy heard loud footsteps, and soon, the last two Guardians joined them. "Pitch got away," North gasped, out of breath, "into the tunnel. We followed fast as we could."

Jack snorted. "A little late, but thanks for the warning." He raised his staff and leveled it threateningly at Pitch.

"Trying to be intimidating, Jack? Cute. But there's nothing you can do to me." Pitch laughed again, and clasped his hands behind his back. Sandy was getting very annoyed at all his laughing. What was so funny?

Bunny crouched down. "Nothin', eh? Well then, this won't hurt a bit!" And with that, he launched his boomerangs, and followed soon behind them.

"Sandy," North put a hand on his shoulder. "Help Bunny. Jack and I will take Tooth out, yes?"

Sandy hesitated and looked at Tooth. He had just found her; he didn't want to leave her again so soon. "It's all right," Tooth said, "I'll be fine." Sandy nodded and watched as she left with North and Jack.

Sandy turned back to the fight and felt his previous anger return. The feeling soon flamed into rage, and Sandy formed his dream sand whips.

Pitch was easily dodging Bunny's boomerangs, and was blocking most of his unarmed attacks. Occasionally, Bunny would score a hit, but it seemed to have little effect.

Sandy charged in, whips at the ready. Pitch noticed him immediately, and backed up to have more room to maneuver. Sandy gave him no time to prepare himself, launching straight into a series of strikes. He lashed out over and over again with his whips, but none of them landed.

Bunny watched with wide eyes as Sandy went after Pitch. Who knew the little guy could be so ferocious?

Pitch was weakening, Sandy could tell, but so was he. He had been running on adrenalin before, and now it had all gone. He needed to end this, or Pitch would defeat them both and go after the other Guardians.

In a last-ditch effort, Sandy threw himself at Pitch. He reeled back, thrown off balance by the unexpected attack. Sandy wrapped his whip around Pitch's ankle and pulled. Pitch went down, and Sandy was quickly on top of him. He stretched a whip across Pitch's throat in warning, and Pitch became still.

Images flashed above Sandy's head, most showing Tooth and Pitch and an angry Sandy. Bunny walked over after he retrieved his own weapons and watched from the side. Sandy had to work this out for himself.

"Well, well, Sanderson, it looks like you can defeat me, after all. Until next time."

As soon as Pitch had finished speaking, nightmares rushed out of the shadows. They swirled around the Guardians, darkening the cave. One broke off from the pack and slammed into Sandy, knocking him off of Pitch. When he looked back, Pitch was gone.

Bunny helped him up. "We have to go, mate! There's too bloody many, and Pitch's already gone!"

Sandy nodded, and they ran to the tunnel that their friends had used. After what seemed like eternity, they made it to the entrance Sandy and Jack had used.

Sandy wasted no time forming a dream sand cloud, and once Bunny was safely aboard, he lifted it up the tunnel. The darkness slowly gave way to light, and Bunny shielded his eyes.

When the pair reached the surface, hands appeared to haul them up. "Finally," Bunny sighed. "Out of that stupid cave."

Jack jumped up. "Yeah, we totally beat him! He had no chance!" North chuckled. "Yes, we did. How do you feel, Tooth?"

The Tooth Fairy was standing a few feet away. "A little shaken up, but I'll be fine in a few days." She gave a weak smile, but Sandy wasn't fooled. Something was wrong. He only hoped he could help Tooth through it before it became a problem for her.

Jack rested a hand on Tooth's shoulder. He looked like he was about to say something, but North suddenly scooped the two up into a giant bear hug. "HaHA!" He exclaimed. "I'm just so happy you are safe! Come, let's go home."

Bunny laughed, and Sandy joined in silently. Whatever else happened, at least they had rescued Tooth from Pitch.

* * *

Cold. Scared. Dark. These were the first things she was aware of when she awoke. Next was the rope. She was tied up. Why was she tied up? Lastly, she noticed the laughing. There was a man laughing somewhere, but it sounded sinister, not at all happy.

Everything came back to her in a rush. Her capture. His rant. The attempted rescue. He spoke right above her. "Your 'friends' are gone. There is no one to help you anymore."

Tooth opened her eyes, and Pitch sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. But seriously, I'm glad there are people out there that actually enjoy this story (besides me). This chap was more filler-style, but hey, every story needs 'em!**

* * *

Sandy watched as a yeti examined Tooth. Aside from minor injuries on her wrists from the rope, she was physically unscathed. The yeti deftly bandaged her wounds and grunted, announcing Tooth fit to leave. Who knew yetis were such good doctors?

Tooth rubbed her wrists and hopped off the table she had been sitting on. "Thanks," she smiled at the hairy creature towering above her. "I feel lots better now."

Sandy smiled at her and opened the door as she moved toward it. Tooth turned her smile to him, and Sandy floated off the ground, practically glowing. Tooth left the room and immediately took off into the workshop, off to who knew where.

Sandy exited more slowly, and wondered where she was going in such a hurry. North had ordered Tooth to take a few days rest in order to recover, and insisted that she remain at his factory. Sandy knew North wanted to keep an eye on her, and frankly, he agreed. Tooth needed to recuperate, preferably away from her work place.

The Guardians had quickly left the clearing after rescuing Tooth. They hadn't wanted to wait around, and Sandy created a sand plane to carry Tooth and himself. When they arrived at the North Pole, North had bustled Tooth to what passed as a medical room, and here they were.

Strangely, Tooth hadn't objected to her enforced bed rest. Sandy found it odd that she didn't even want to visit her fairies. Granted, she just got back, but they were her children, and they missed her. It was just one more mystery Sandy was determined to figure out.

Sandy wandered aimlessly through the workshop, watching the yetis work. There were a few hours yet until he had to work himself, and he didn't know what to do.

Soon, Sandy bumped into North, and the contact jarred him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see North, grinning, with his arms crossed. "A bit lost in thought, eh, Sandy?" He felt his cheeks warm, and cursed his suddenly golden cheeks, but nodded. He formed a picture of Tooth and pulled a worried face.

"Mmmm," North held his chin. "I believe you are right. Tooth is acting very strange. But what can we do? She will adjust, don't worry." And with that, the Russian patted his shoulder and strode away, off to oversee something important.

Sandy thought about what North had said, and hoped he was right. Tooth just needed some time, was all. She would get better. Yeah. Of course she would! And Sandy would help her every step of the way. Confident in his plan, Sandy floated off to find Tooth.

* * *

Jack crouched on his staff in the balcony overlooking North's main workshop. He loved doing that. No one could ever figure out how he managed not to tip over, and he thoroughly enjoyed their confused stares.

Jack was glad they had saved Tooth, but he was baffled. Why would Pitch take her in the first place? Sure, she had helped to defeat him, but no more than the rest of them. If anyone, he should have kidnapped Jack. He was the one who had kept up belief in the Guardians long enough for them to beat Pitch. Or Sandy. Pitch had a personal grudge against that guy for something long in the past.

Eh, whatever. As long as his friends were safe, Jack was just fine. Jack marveled at that thought. This time last year, he had no one to talk to, let alone friends to protect, and never would. Or so he had thought. The idea hasn't even appealed to him; he was an invisible nuisance, and no one liked a trouble maker.

Jack's random train of thought was interrupted by humming wings. He smirked as Tooth flitted over to him, a grin on her face as well. "Hey Jack! Wow, that balancing trick never ceases to amaze me. Please tell me how you do it! Do you just float over your staff and look like you're sitting on it? Or-"

She was cut off as Jack laughed. "Man, Tooth, you sure got better quick! Back to talking my ear off, huh?"

Tooth blushed, but didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "Well, I'm curious! Besides, you know you like it." Jack shrugged. "Eh. Gotta keep myself entertained somehow, am I right?"

Tooth giggled. "Jack, you are hilarious. Have I ever told you that?"

"Well, I hope I am! Guardian of fun here!"

Tooth spun in the air. "Oh, I absolutely love fun, Jack."

Jack tilted his head, a sly look in his eyes. "Does that mean you love me?" Jack had meant it as a joke, but he faltered when Tooth didn't respond right away.

"Maybe," she drawled. "Why do you wanna know?" Jack was at a loss for words, but thankfully, Tooth went on. "I'm just teasing! See you around, Jackie!" She flew a bit higher and leaned in. And kissed Jack's cheek. He fell over in surprise, his balance completely ruined. Tooth simply laughed and flew away, leaving behind an extremely confused Jack Frost.

* * *

Sandy stood and stared. He was extremely confused. He had been looking for Tooth, and had found her. He watched from the ground floor as she approached Jack in the balcony. He hadn't wanted to interrupt them, so he waited. He was still waiting when Tooth kissed Jack.

Her action totally shocked him. First, Sandy thought she loved Jack. Then she told him that Jack was her brother and practically admitted that she loved Sandy. Now she's going around kissing Jack? Sandy must have missed something.

Sandy decided he had had enough. He was going to figure out once and for all what Tooth wanted, then either love her in return, or support her, like a good friend should do. Either way, he would know. Sandy was done moping around, beating around the bush, hiding his feelings. He couldn't stand this game anymore.

Sandy caught up to Tooth quickly, and gently grabbed her arm to get her attention. She turned, and stopped when she saw him.

"Oh, hey again, Sandy! Did you need something?" In answer, Sandy created Jack in dream sand form. It took a moment, but understanding dawned on Tooth's face. "You saw that?" She asked. Sandy nodded. "Well, we've spent a lot of time together. I guess it just took something big for me to realize how I feel. Getting kidnapped is kinda big, don't you think?"

Sandy barely registered her attempt at humor. Obviously, he misinterpreted her confession right before Pitch attacked. Tooth must have meant she loved him like brother, or a friend. Sandy almost shuddered. Friend-zoned for eternity.

Sandy gave a weak attempt at a smile, but Tooth didn't seem to notice his disappointment. She smiled one more time. "I knew you'd understand. Thanks, Sandy!" And she left. Just like that. Gone. Only she would never come back, not to Sandy. She wanted Jack, and Sandy would be happy for them, at least when anyone was watching.

Sandy landed softly on the ground. If he was going to support Tooth, then he should start right away. He decided he would go to her Palace and let her fairies know that Tooth had returned and was recuperating at the North Pole. Sandy walked slowly through the workshop until he came to a window, then silently left for the Tooth Palace.

* * *

Tooth struggled in her bonds. Her efforts had been fruitless so far, but she couldn't give up. That's what Pitch was probably waiting for. So what if her hands bled from rope burn? She had to escape and get back to her friends, back to Sandy.

Tooth stopped struggling when she heard footsteps echoing in the cavern. They were agonizingly slow, but Tooth waited patiently for Pitch to reveal himself. He was too arrogant to keep Tooth waiting long.

Sure enough, Pitch soon glided out of the shadows. "How are we today, Toothiana? I do so hope your wrists don't hurt too badly," Pitch mocked. Tooth glared at him but refused to be baited.

"I suppose you'd like to know what happened, hmm? When your friends tried to rescue you? And failed spectacularly, I might add." Tooth might have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so scared. It was just like Pitch to insult Tooth's friends while offering to answer her questions.

"Well, I don't know, Pitch. Is it even possible for you to tell the truth?" Pitch laughed, which was not the reaction Tooth wanted. He ignored her comment and launched straight into his genius plan.

"You Guardians never where that bright. Do you remember before I brought you here, when Sanderson was too busy to save you?" Tooth opened her mouth to retort that yes, she did remember him _kidnapping_ her, but Pitch held up his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. I'm still talking. There's a good girl. But you don't seem to recall that it was a copy of me that distracted the Sandman. A copy. Do you understand that?"

Tooth wanted to scream at him that yes, she did understand, thank you very much. But then it really sank in. Pitch cloned himself. And if he could clone himself...

Pitch chuckled and clapped his hands together. "That's correct, Toothiana. I can duplicate you, as well. I must admit, I was just a bit worried that the others wouldn't be fooled. But then Sandy charged in, like a knight in shining armor, and I knew my ruse had worked."

Tooth slouched down in her chair, feeling defeated. It was one thing to be brave when she knew help was coming, but now there was none. Her friends would believe that she was rescued and continue on with their lives. After all, they had jobs to do.

"That's why you needed my feather," Tooth stated lamely. It was the only thing she could think of to say.

Pitch nodded smugly. "I need something real to base the sand off of. Otherwise, it doesn't come out satisfactorily. But don't worry, little fairy. You'll see your friends again. I promise." And with that ominous remark, he melted back into the shadows.

Tooth hung her head, but Pitch wasn't done yet. Couldn't he just leave her to her misery? His voice floated back to her from the darkness. "Oh, dear. I forgot to mention the best part. Because your double is made of my sand, she will be a nightmare. A living, breathing, nightmare. Sandy's living nightmare, to be specific."

Tooth gasped as the full impact of her situation hit her. Pitch was going to trap Sandy in a world filled with his worst fears. And he was going to use her to do it. Pitch finally left her, now that he had given Tooth something truly horrible to think about as she sat, trapped, in the darkness.

* * *

**Hey, you. Yeah, that's right. You. REVIEW! If you're not one of those amazing people who already did, then get to it! (please) How else am I supposed to know if you want me to keep writing? Or if I messed up horribly and my mistake is irreversible and I need to beg for mercy?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How're my favorite strangers? Welp, here's another chapter! By the way, sorry if it looks a bit messed up; I uploaded it on my phone and it was having serious issues. But never fear! At least I got it up...**

* * *

Jack wandered around the workshop in a daze. He had expected that Tooth would be different for a while after being kidnapped, of course. But nothing could have prepared him for that conversation. He was only joking, but Tooth had kissed him. Kissed him!

Now Jack was doing some serious thinking. Tooth was his best friend. She was always someone who he could talk to without fear of embarassment. Maybe Tooth took his actions as a sign that he wanted to be more than friends? Jack certainly hadn't tried to imply that. Women were strange, Jack decided, whether they were immortal or not.

However, Jack knew he couldn't just ignore Tooth's behavior. If nothing else, he knew the way Sandy felt about her, and refused to let him be hurt just because Tooth was acting weird.

Jack let out a sigh. He wasn't going to figure this out by himself anytime soon, so he decided to visit the only person he could, given the circumstances. He ran to the nearest window and leaped out into the frosty air.

Before long, Jack saw the bustling town of Burgess come into view, and slowed his pace. He had to be more careful here. It was summer time, and that never ended well for Jack. So he took his time, traveling at a relaxed speed that wouldn't exaust him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Jack arrived at Jamie's house. By this time it was late evening, so Jack figured that the boy would be in bed. He flew to Jamie's window and gently pushed on the glass. It opened without protest, and Jack slipped inside.

Jamie was sitting in his bed, reading by the light of a flashlight. He looked up as Jack entered, and a huge grin split his face. "Jack!" He exclaimed. "You're back! How did it go? Did you rescue Tooth? Is she alright? Did you beat Pitch again?"

By the time Jack was through the window, Jamie was already at his side. "Whoa!" Jack almost tripped over the boy when he turned around, then laughed. "Gotta be careful, Jamie! I'm not used to people not passing through me. But ya might wanna keep it down. Won't your mom hear you?"

Jamie slapped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide, getting another chuckle out of the spirit. "But it went great. We defeated Pitch, and we got Tooth back." Jack paused. "But?" Jamie prompted. Jack sighed. "But she's acting weird."

Jamie looked confused. "What'd she do?" Jack set down his staff and ran his hands through his hair. "She kissed me," he finally answered. Jamie's eyes went wide. "But I thought you said she was like your sister?"

Jack shrugged. "She is, which is why I'm worried. I thought she liked Sandy." Jamie crossed his arms and looked like he was thinking, so Jack was silent. Eventually, Jamie spoke. "So before Pitch, Tooth likes Sandy. After Pitch, Tooth likes you, even though it's totally out of character. Maybe Pitch did something to her? But why?"

Jack froze. Jamie was right. Tooth's feelings were completely different, and the only thing that had changed was her time spent alone with Pitch. Jack knew he had been way too easy to defeat! But Pitch would never give up a captive that could give him an advantage.

"You're a genius! I gotta go, Jamie!" He exclaimed. "I gotta warn the others, I gotta find Tooth!" And with that, Jack snatched up his staff and flew out the window, leaving only some frost on the window to show he was ever there. He regreted leaving so fast, but the other Guardians had to know.

They hadn't rescued the real Tooth.

* * *

North walked through his workshop, giving orders to some of the yetis. He really hated making them do extra work, but then they should really learn to use christmas colors when painting the toys.

But no matter how many times North corrected his workers, he knew something was still off, and he didn't like not knowing what it was. That something was distracting him from his own inventions in his private workshop.

North stopped his rounds and held his chin in a large hand. He couldn't place his finger on what had changed, but he knew someone who could.

North turned to search for him, but before he could take a single step the yeti he was looking for came up to him. "Ah, Phil! Just the yeti I was looking for! Something is wrong here, but I can't put finger on what it is. Perhaps you know?"

Phil looked at him as if the answer wss obvious, and a low grunt confirmed his attitude.

"No, is not obvious. What is it, Phil?" The yeti knew better than to try North's patience, and make a series of grunting noises that no spirit but North could understand.

North slapped his head. "Of course! Why did I not see it before? Thank you, Phil." North left the yeti in the workshop and quickly walked to the upper level, where the rooms unrelated to making toys were located.

North marched to the bedroom that had been set aside for Tooth and knocked loudly. Getting no response, he opened the door and peered in.

The inside was exactly as it had been before Tooth moved in. Nothing was moved. No personal items. Not even any loose feathers. But what really disturbed North was the lack of mini fairies. North had realized it as soon as Phil had pointed it out. There hadn't been a single fairy at the North Pole since Tooth was rescued.

Tooth was never without at least one of her helpers. They were worried sick about her, surely they would've swarmed the Pole as soon as they sensed her presence here?

Something was off. The mini fairies would never leave Tooth alone, and she would never cease to worry about them. North turned to leave, but stopped when he saw Tooth in the doorway. "Eh, hello," he managed. "I was just wondering where all mini fairies are?"

Tooth giggled, but the sound died out when she realized he wasn't joking. "Oh, I just... told them to stay at the Palace. You know, keep working. Gotta get those teeth, right?" North was speechless. Tooth was obsessed with her job, but she would never shut out ALL her fairies.

Before North could act, Tooth flew out the door. He tried to follow her, but she was already gone. North wanted to search for her, but he decided he had to gather the Guardians first. They had to know.

They hadn't rescued the real Tooth.

* * *

Bunnymund crouched in his warren. He was hiding behind a large rock, watching his target move around in the grass on the other side. Bunny waited until it moved close to his hiding spot, the prepared to pounce.

Just a little closer, and... now! Bunny launched over the rock and grabbed his prize. "Gotcha now, ya little beauty!" He held up the small egg to his face. "Now what color should I paint you, eh, mate?"

Before Bunny could decide, he heard a buzzing noise. He realized it could only be Tooth, and that North must have let her out. "Well now, looks like we're gonna have company," he muttered as he grinned at the egg.

Sure enough, Tooth soon flew out of one of the many tunnels that made up Bunny's warren. He set down the egg as she quickly spotted him and made her way over. "Hey Bunny! How's Easter coming? I mean, I know it's months away, but still..." She trailed off. "Are you... laughing at me?" She exclaimed.

Bunny, meanwhile, was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Sheila, it's coming along as well as it was when you asked me at the Pole. Half an hour ago."

Tooth blushed, but giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I got kinda excited." Bunny couldn't help the smile on his face. "It's all right. Easter makes everyone excited!" Tooth was about to reply when she saw the egg behind him. "Ohhh! It's so cute! What color are you going to paint it?"

Bunny turned and scooped the egg into his paws. "I dunno. I haven't decided yet." Tooth held her hands over her heart. "You should paint it blue!" She declared. Bunny smirked and suddenly a brush appeared in his other hand.

Tooth watched as Bunny expertly colored the egg, first painting it solid sky blue. Before he could continue, Tooth spoke up again. "Can you make frost designs on it, too?"

The request seemed a little odd, but Bunny complied and make swirling patterns in dark blue. When he finished, he held it up for inspection. After deciding it was complete, he presented it to Tooth. "One frosty blue egg, as requested," he said proudly.

Tooth gazed at it. "It's perfect, Bunny. Just amazing." Bunny shuffled awkwardly under the praise. "Thanks, Sheila," he said simply. "Listen, I made some really tasty raspberry chocolate earlier, want some?" Bunny knew she would refuse, just like she always did. Sugar 'rots your teeth' and he must always 'brush and floss after eating any'.

Naturally, it came as a great surprise when she nodded. "Chocolate sounds amazing. I haven't had any in forever." Bunny was so shocked that he barely noticed when he tripped over his own feet. "Aaahhh, sure thing, Tooth. Just let me, ah, go get it."

Bunny tried to act naturally. He couldn't let on that he was suspicious; who knew what she would do? He just had to pretend that everything was fine until she left, then he could tell the other Guardians.

They hadn't rescued the real Tooth.

* * *

Sandy landed in the Tooth Palace and looked around. The few fairies he saw were doing their jobs, but were obviously still depressed. It didn't make sense to him; if they were so sad, why didn't they visit Tooth? Sure the fairies couldn't all go at once, but at least they could go.

Sandy wandered through the halls until he found Baby Tooth, still giving orders. He walked over to her and waited patiently for her to notice him. When she did, Sandy formed a miniature Tooth over his head and indicated that she was safe. Oddly, Baby Tooth looked confused and shook her head.

Baby Tooth pointed at the dream sand Tooth and sqeaked, but Sandy couldn't understand her. If only Jack were here; he was good at this. But Baby Tooth kept pointing, then mimed crying. Sandy cocked his head. Tooth was sad? That didn't make any sense. Maybe Baby Tooth was over-worked.

Sandy showed that Tooth was at the North Pole and turned to leave, but the mini-fairy stopped him. She was shaking her head violently, as if she knew Tooth wasn't with North. But where else could she be? Sandy didn't know what to do, so he just shrugged and walked towards the exit. When he reached it, he turned and waved, but Baby Tooth didn't return it. The last thing he saw was a look of despair on her face.

Sandy left quickly; the Palace kept bringing up painful memories of his rejection. He decided to return home for a quick nap before he spread his dreams. He was still destracted by his thoughts when he ran into Tooth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sandy-" she began, but he waved his hands in front of his face. He pointed at himself and gave her an apologetic smile. "It's alright," she said. Sandy suddenly realized something. Tooth looked at the picture of North's workshop followed by a question mark hanging over Sandy's head and began to fidget. "Well, I went to visit Bunny, you see, and then I wanted to hang out with you for a little bit."

Sandy knew he should be a little suspicious. There was no way North had let Tooth go so soon. He also knew that he should bring Tooth back, but Sandy brushed those thoughts aside. If Tooth wanted to spend time with him, he definately wasn't going to argue.

Sandy offered Tooth his arm, and she took it with a laugh. "Why, thank you, kind sir," she joked. Sandy beamed at her, and they flew away with no fixed destination in mind.

If Sandy hadn't been so happy just to be near Tooth, he might have noticed the uncharacteristicly evil sneer that she now wore, and maybe, just maybe, he might have been able to save himself from the coming events.

* * *

**So again, it probably looks messed up, but I'll fix it if it does. NEXT CHAPTER HAS ACTION! WOO!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I feel like I haven't updated in FOREVER. But let's face it, a week really isn't that long. ANYWAY. I literally had to drag this chapter out of my head; it seems my inspiration has transferred to Despicable Me 2. Also, I just wanted to get this thing up, so I didn't actually proof read it... let me know about any mistakes!**

* * *

Sandy sat and watched the stars with Tooth by his side. He imagined this was almost what a date felt like. He could at least pretend, right?

The night was getting chilly, so Sandy tapped Tooth's shoulder to ask if she was cold. "Oh, no, Sandy, I'm fine, thanks. I like the cold. It reminds me of Jack," she sighed wistfully. Sandy stared at her. Had she been thinking about Jack this whole time? Did Sandy's friendship mean nothing anymore? He looked down.

Tooth apparently interpreted his action as a sign of disappointment in her. "What?" She asked sharply. "Is it wrong for me to like Jack?" Sandy quickly waved his hands in front of himself and shook his head. He hadn't meant that at all, but Tooth wasn't listening anymore. "You're jealous, aren't you? Angry that I like Jack instead of you?"

Sandy froze as she spoke. He was more surprised by the fact that she was right than that she said it out loud. He was jealous. He loved Tooth more than anything, and he couldn't have her. Of course he was upset!

Suddenly, Tooth slapped him. Sandy raised his hand to his sore cheek. 'Where did that come from?!' He thought. "You're selfish, Sandy," she hissed. "You don't care about anyone but yourself, and what you want. Why couldn't you just be happy for me and Jack?"

Sandy was mystified. He had no idea what he'd done wrong. It seemed like Tooth actually wanted to fight with him. But maybe he was being selfish? Sandy couldn't bear the thought of hurting Tooth and dropped to his knees. He stared up at her and tried to pour all his love and apologies into that one look.

For a moment Tooth raised her hand, and Sandy feared she would hit him again, but after hesitating, she dropped her hand. "I can't do it," she whispered. She began to cry. Sandy stood slowly, unsure what he should do. "I can't do it!" Tooth screamed as she began to cry. "What's wrong with me?"

Sandy patted her arm and tried to tell her that nothing was wrong with her. "You don't get it!" Tooth cried. "I'm not Tooth!" Sandy looked at her like she was crazy. You don't just say something like that without seeming a little off. "Look at me," she said. "Do you really believe I'm her?"

Sandy obeyed and stood back to take in her appearance. Wings, feathers, bright colors, all exactly as they should be. But her eyes. They were missing something, something that had been there for months, at least. Something that had been there since Sandy had come back after being 'killed' by Pitch. Sandy didn't know what it was, but he knew it shouldn't be missing.

Sandy's first thoughts went immediately to the real Tooth. She must still be with Pitch; it was the only explanation. Then he noticed the sobbing creature who had fallen to the ground. She wasn't his Tooth, but she had come clean and obviously needed comforting.

Sandy knelt and gently pulled her into a hug. At first she stiffened, but eventually she relaxed into his arms. "Why... why are you doing this?" She asked when she regained some composure. "I've been posing as your love and putting you through your worst nightmare. You should hate me!"

Sandy wagged his finger at her. He created an image of himself hugging various people, friends and strangers, trying to tell her that everyone deserved kindness. Not-Tooth slowly nodded. "But why couldn't I do it? I was made specifically to hurt you. What went wrong? What am I?" Sandy shrugged. He had no idea, but he was glad this girl decided to tell the truth.

Suddenly, the other Guardians charged in, riding North's sleigh. "Sandy! That ain't Tooth!" Bunny shouted. "Is an imposter," North added redundantly. Sandy nodded his head calmly, but didn't release her.

Jack was the first to lower his weapon. "You know?" He asked, confused. Not-Tooth spoke for him. "I confessed." She stated. "Pitch created me to make Sandy miserable, and eventually kill him if I could. I was going to try tonight, but I couldn't do it. I hit him, but the look he gave me... I just couldn't do it!"

Bunny snickered. "You punched him?" North slapped his head, and Bunny fell silent. Sandy helped not-Tooth stand as she groaned in frustration. "This feels so wrong! I want to hurt you, but I can't! I don't know what I am!"

Jack walked up to her. "Why?" He asked. Not-Tooth looked at him dumbly. "Why do you wanna kill him so bad?" He elaborated. "I... I don't know!" She replied.

North cut in. "Maybe you do not want to kill Sandy. Probably is just Pitch controlling you." Not-Tooth stared at the Guardians. "You're right," she marvelled. "You have to be! But I think he made me too much like Tooth."

The men all just stared at her. 'What makes ya say that, Sheila?" Bunny asked. Not-Tooth shuffled awkwardly, and her cheeks reddened. "Well, ah, I may, sort of, slightly, like Sandy? A lot?"

Sandy blushed golden, embarrassed. Bunny stared at the fairy, and North nodded smugly. Jack laughed outright and fell back into the sleigh.

"Alright, we get the point. Awkward comment. But you asked!" Not-Tooth said, obviously flustered. Sandy quickly nodded in agreement. While he would forgive this girl, his heart still ached to find Tooth. He pointed this out, and everyone became serious.

"Right!" North shouted. He pointed a finger at not-Tooth. "You! Can you show us how to find real Tooth?" The copy nodded, and they all boarded the sleigh. "Go back to where we escaped the first time," not-Tooth said. "The tunnel should still be open, and Pitch won't be expecting us." North obeyed, and with a shouted command they were off.

* * *

Jack leaned in towards Sandy. "Are you sure we can trust her?" Sandy shrugged. "Yeah, me neither," Jack whispered. He turned to Bunny to ask what he thought, and laughed when he saw the Kangaroo holding on for dear life. Apparently he wasn't over his fear of flying yet.

Soon, they touched down in the same clearing they had left only yesterday. By now the sun was almost up, and Jack realized with a start that he hadn't slept in days. He was just so worried about Tooth; they all were.

They descended the tunnel without another word. There was no need to speak, and maybe this time they could catch Pitch unaware. North was first, followed by Bunny, then Jack. Not-Tooth was behind him, leaving Sandy to pick up the rear. Jack knew he was there in case not-Tooth was tricking them again.

This time, the tunnel branched off every so often, and Jack hoped that was a good sign. It meant Pitch wasn't leading them, right? But North never hesitated as he marched down the path, not bothering to even look down the other passages.

Finally, they came to a small, circular cave. Strangely, a candle sat near the wall, casting everything into shadows. In a chair on the opposite side of the room was Tooth. Her head sagged forward and her wings were drooping, but it was her. Jack wanted to shout for joy. Finally, everything would be okay.

* * *

Sandy was the last one into the poorly lit room, but he was the first one by Tooth's side. He untied her wrists and tilted her head up. At first he thought she was asleep, but then she opened her eyes. Sandy could see the surprise and disbelief in them, and also the unidentifiable something that her copy was missing. This was Tooth, and he was never going to let her go again.

"Sandy?" Tooth whispered. "But... you left. Pitch tricked you guys and you went home. What made you come back?"

Jack helped Tooth to her feet as Sandy steadied her. "We knew the copy wasn't real, Tooth," he said. Tooth looked at each of them. "Really?" She asked happily. Bunny nodded. "You're one of a kind, mate," he said as he smiled.

Tooth beamed at him, then looked at Sandy and hugged him tightly. He was surprised, but that didn't stop him from returning the action. She eventually let go, keeping his hand in hers. "What happened to fake me?" Tooth asked.

Not-Tooth slowly stepped out from where she had been hiding behind North. "Hi," she said nervously with a small wave. Tooth walked cautiously over to her double and stared. Both just stood and gaped at each other until Jack cut in.

"Ooookay," he said awkwardly. "All in favor of leaving, say aye." Everyone quickly agreed and they ran for the exit. They made it less than halfway down the original tunnel before they heard an angry voice.

"What is this?" Pitch's disembodied voice said. "Why are you here? I thought I sent you all away!" The group was suddenly blasted by a strong wind. "Move!" North bellowed. Unfortunately, everyone dashed into the tunnel nearest to them, and no one noticed that they had split up until it was too late. Sandy had followed Jack, but when he looked back, they were alone. He caught a quick glimpse of one Tooth pulling the other down a side tunnel before everything went black.

It only took Sandy a moment to realize that the entire main tunnel was filled with nightmares. Jack grabbed his arm and dragged him down the tunnel, ducking down random turns and twists in an effort to lose the black sand. Sandy didn't let himself be led for long, quickly finding his feet and running behind Jack. The tunnel was too small for any of his usual tricks, and the glow of his dream sand would draw too much attention.

Suddenly the passageway ended and the two Guardians were in yet another cavern. Bunny and North emerged from another tunnel seconds later, and they all ran to the center of the cave. Sandy formed an image of Tooth, and one of not-Tooth. Jack looked around. "Sandy's right. Where are they?" He wondered.

"Does it matter?" The Guardians spun around to see Pitch astride one of his nightmares. "None of you shall make it out of here alive. And since my little experiment failed, it looks like I'll have to kill you all myself!" The Guardians raised their various weapons as nightmares rushed at them from all directions.

Sandy poured all his anger and frustration into fighting these monsters. Pitch used _his_ dream sand to make these things. How dare he? Then he crossed the line by using it on Tooth. He was going to pay; Sandy would make sure of it this time.

Sandy's friends fought just as ferociously. They were every bit as angry as he was; Tooth was their friend, and no one was going to ruin that.

Pitch growled. "Pathetic Guardians. You think you've won? You've accomplished nothing! I'll be back, and stronger than ever!" He suddenly turned and ran for an exit. Sandy was about to chase after him when Tooth and her copy finally emerged from the tunnel furthest away from him.

Pitch reached the entrance to the passage and turned to face them. "Can't have you all following me, can I?" He said with a wicked smile. Sandy was horrified to see Pitch form the same bow that had almost killed him a few months ago. Sandy closed his eyes as he heard the arrow release, and waited for the nightmare sand to consume him again.

But it never came. Sandy's eyes shot open and he spun around, Pitch completely forgotten. He glanced at each of the other Guardians before he looked at the other end of the cave. One of the fairies was staring at the black arrow protruding from her chest, and the other had a terrified look on her face.

Sandy couldn't move for a moment, then he began to sprint. Which Tooth was dying? He was too far away to tell. Too late; she was already falling, and Sandy was only halfway there. The other Tooth caught her twin and lowered her to the ground.

Sandy finally slid to a stop behind the unharmed Tooth Fairy. He almost didn't want to look. What would he see? The face of his love? Or the face of a scared, innocent, brand new being?

Sandy put his hand on the injury free spirit, and she turned to stare up at him. He saw tears in her eyes, and worry. More than anything else he saw sorrow. She knew her twin was dying, and no one could help her. Sandy finally saw something different. Something he couldn't put a name to. Something wonderful that made Sandy's heart soar with joy. His Toothiana was safe.

Sandy hugged her and knelt next to the copy. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. "Hey... Sandy," she managed. "I guess you can trust me now, right?" She laughed, but it came out strangled. Sandy nodded sadly, and a single tear ran down his face. "Please... don't cry... I know... what I am now..." Sandy created a question mark, and she smiled. "I'm free."

As she spoke, her skin turned to sand and slowly darkened, until nothing was left but nightmare sand. Tooth sniffed sadly, and Sandy helped her up. He stormed over to the last place he'd seen the Nightmare King. Pitch wasn't going to get away that easily.

* * *

**You know, I was tempted to make you wait to see who died, but then I was like, naw! I don't want people to hate me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo! This is really short, but I hope you guys like it at least a little bit. This is the ending, I hope no one is sad, but now I can work on my many other ideas! Yay! So try to enjoy this last little bit.**

* * *

Sandy ran down the tunnel, following the faint traces of nightmare sand. He couldn't wait for the others even if he wanted to, because the sand was quickly fading into nothing. Pitch was obviously trying to lose him, but Sandy wasn't going to let that happen.

Suddenly, Sandy realized he was travelling slowly upward. Was Pitch running to the surface? Maybe he wanted room to maneuver? Or maybe he thought no one would look for him there. Whatever the reason, Sandy followed him all the way back into the open air.

Sandy looked around and saw Pitch disappearing into the trees. He raised his dream sand whip and cracked it down, catching Pitch's retreating foot. He was rewarded with a thump and a quiet groan before he dragged Pitch back into the clearing.

Pitch managed to free himself before Sandy could get his hands on him, but not for long. Sandy put up a golden wall to block off the forest. "Sandy, let's talk about this like civilized people, hm? There's no need for violence!" Pitch said desperately.

Sandy shook his head and told Pitch that kidnapping was not civilized, using his sand language. He didn't let the Nightmare King speak again as he punched him across the grass. Pitch managed to get up and form a sword in time for Sandy's next attack.

Pitch could barely keep up his defense, let alone try to go on the offensive. Sandy was attacking relentlessly. He knew he was being reckless, but he didn't care. The two were so intent on each other that they didn't notice when the other Guardians arrived. Sandy finally landed a hit by feinting and striking under Pitch's guard and he sailed through the air to land at Tooth's feet.

The Tooth Fairy glared at Pitch as she punched him. "And that's for my copy," she said angrily. Pitch groaned from the ground. Sandy walked over to them and tossed a ball of dream sand at Pitch. Having good dreams was his worst nightmare, so it seemed appropriate to him.

Finally, everything was right again in Sandy's world. Pitch was defeated, Tooth was back, and all his friends were happy. There was only one thing left for Sandy to do.

Sandy leaned forward and kissed Tooth. He was done being shy and nervous. If Tooth didn't want this, she could stop him any time she wanted to. But she didn't. Sandy was almost surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He could hear Jack whistling in the background, but ignored him and the blush rising on his face.

It was a short kiss, but Sandy had never been happier, and by the looks of it, neither had Tooth. "Finally!" She breathed. That was not what Sandy had been expecting. "I thought I might have to write you an invitation!" She joked.

North and the others were laughing at him, but Sandy didn't mind. He and Tooth were safe, along with all of their friends, and Pitch wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Well, I am going back to North Pole for cookies and eggnog! Bunny, Jack, you should come with. Tooth, you and Sandy should go tell mini fairies everything is fine." North winked as he finished speaking. "We will save you some, but try not to take too long."

Sandy grinned foolishly as he nodded. Tooth laughed and grabbed his hand as they took off for her palace, ready to start their eternity with each other. Sandy thought his heart might burst from happiness as he imagined their future.

And his dreams? It seemed they were the same as Tooth's, and Sandy promised himself that he would share them with her forever.

* * *

**Yeah, so... I don't think I'm very good at writing action... or endings... but it ended happily, so that's something! Reviews and criticism is welcome, and remember, always take a banana to a party, bowties are cool, and DON'T BLINK!**


End file.
